


[Podfic] The Backup

by dodificus



Category: Alias
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the events of the season two opener unfold differently, Will is thrust into the world of espionage and looks to Jack as an unlikely lifeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Backup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32579) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



**Length:** 1:45:00  
 ****

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 114 MB (mp3)/47.7 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104163.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104181.zip)

Podbook compiled by Cybel  
Cover created by Cybel

Originally Posted 19th April 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/279893.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
